villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lobo (DC Animated Universe)
'Lobo '''is a reccuring antagonist in ''Superman: The Animated Series. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. History Early life Lobo was the last Cznarian. He was a very aggressive alien who swears, drinks and has sex a lot. He got so angry that he destroyed or "fragged" his own planet. Lobo later became an intergalactic skip tracer. The Bet Jailbreak Presidential Campaign Lobo became part of a presidential campaign and had questionable actions such as killing babies, Intergalactic Congress and campaign managers. When Pigs Fly Lobo took a stop to Fat Whutzat's, where he learned that he doesn't have enough credits to pay his debt and get his bike back. As a result, he decided to track down Mudboy for 20,000 credits with six Space Penguins for transportation. He arrived at Stumpy's Arms to get a tracking device. The device led him to a Snake that ate the Porkan. Lobo forced the reptile to vomit his bounty. Quotes *"Don't mind if I do." *"Sunny! You fragging two-bit grifter! Any buttwipe would cheat bets with knockout gas!" *"I got your class right here." *"My BIKE! Fragging bastitch!" *"You're letting yourself in for a world of hurt, Jimbo." *"You trashed the Main Man's... Spazz... FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" *"Now you've done it, Sunny Jim. You're dead meat!" *"First, he cheats on the bet. Then, he trashes my Spazz. Huh. I'll save this much for ol' Sunny Jim. He's got balls. Can't wait to see what they look like in his ears." *"I'm taking her off your hands, Sunny Boy." *"Thanks, Clyde. I think you cleaned away most of my plaque." *"Drag the Main Man on a wild geek chase to the Interstellar Managers Planet. By the time I get done with Sunny Jim, he'll be in so many pieces, he'll be painted red all over the galaxy." *"Alas, poor clyde." *"Enough sightseeing. Better find Darlene." *"Feetal's giz! This place sucks!" *"Frag off!" *"You been-counting geekwad!" *"Then again, this place has its perks. Okay, boys, come and get it." *"I've got your fragging stock options right here!" *"Feetal's giz! I ain't been this stoked since I fragged my own planet!" *"Okay, suppose I was in to break your brother out of jail. What's in it for the Main Man?" *"Lobo's my name, and jailbreaking's my game!" *"Yo, One Lung! The SPONGE!" *"Holy fragaroli! Major Snake! My favorite rocker. So, where's Slaz? We gotta go." *"What do you mean, "we", buttwipe?" *"Nothing's coming between me and my Cubans! Slaz, I'm busting your ass outta there! Like it or not!" *"You're really a chunk in my stool, Snake." *"About time you made yourself useful." *"What the frag!? We're up too many. Shhhit!" *"Quijaa, Slaz. Grow a pair." *"Hey, bastitch! Where's the Cubans!?" *"Aw, frag." *"Hey, what about my Cubans?!" *"Eat lead, you scrotal sacks!" *"Not enough executive experience, my opponent says. A vote for Lobo and FRAG THIS! This is CRAP!!! Let's cut the bullshit in this fucking place. You jackasses and assholes don't give a shit about issues. Stop it, fucking bastitches! Kiss my hairy, infested ass! All you jackoffs want is a guy who looks fucking good on tv! FUCK this! The end you've been waiting for!" *"You said my bike would be ready today, Whutzat!" *"My bike!" *"Fragging bastitch!" *"Last time, Clyde, WHERE'S MY BIKE!?!" *"If I frag you, I'd never find it." *"Look it. There's twenty thousand creds on this bastitch's head. That'll pay for the bike, some new gear, and three nights with the Nutcracker Sisters." *"What the frag am I supposed to do with Space Penguins?" *"Shut up!" *"Just shut the frag up and show me how to land this thing!" *"Come on, Stump. I need the heat to nail this asshole." *"Huh? That ain't no Porkan." *"Yo, Snake Bitch! I'm looking for a guy from Porkas-8. Name's Mudboy." *"Yeah, right. I'm a skip tracer and this tracking gizmo says you're the skip." *"My Johnson with herpes." (Describing what the Snake looks like to Lobo.) *"GONE!? What the frag are you talking about?" *"You ate THIS guy?!" *"You owe me ten thousand credits, you bastitch!" *"But he ain't dead yet!" *"One way or another, you're gonna cough up the money you cost me!" *"Had enough?" *"Yo, Lizard Lips! Have I got a deal for you. You like salty penguins? Here you go." *"Hey, fatass! I got your money. The Porkan's handed me the reward on the spot!" Trivia *Lobo was voiced by Brad Garrett and Kevin Michael Richardson. Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Parody/Homage Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Titular Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Lobo Villains Category:Anti-Villain